opening up
by milarion2509
Summary: (friends story) clarion has been hiding things from milori, that she wanted to hide from herself to, but she finally speaks to milori about it. what is said and shown will leave you lost for words


**oh my jesus I am so sorry for never updating, I have reasons I swear 1. I don't know how to update (blonde problems) and 2. im just lazy in general, but my friend cant make an account so she asked me to copy and paste her story onto this so enjoy**

it had been almost a year that clarion and milori had been reunited, and their relationship was beyond perfect, besides one detail; clarion wouldn't do ANYTHING besides kissing and hugging.

clarion and milori were laying on a small sofa in clarions library, reading silently, until milori spoke up

"clarion?" milori said

"yes dear?" she replied calmy

"why cant we do anything intimate? I love you so much and I want to show that" he said in a nervous tone

"milori, I really don't want to have this discussion" she said, refusing to make eye contact

"but I do. you know you can trust me" he said sitting up and moving closer to her

"okay, I guess you deserve to know" she said "but not here or now"

"as you wish my love" he said standing up "then where?"

"my room, after dinner" she stood up and flew to the door

queens room after dinner

clarion had just gotten out of the shower and was in long pants and one of milori's t-shirts. she heard a knock at the door.

"enter" she called

milori walked in, with a bunch of flowers in his hands

"these are for you, your majesty" he said the last part in a mocking tone

"oh milori you didn't have to" she said picking up the flowers and putting them in a vase on her dressers

"now clarion, what we were talking about earlier?" he started

"oh.. yes.. sit down" she said, leading him to her bed "now milori you know how all of the.. shit.. happened with my family, and how I came to pixie hollow?" she said, her voice cracking on some words

"indeed I do" he said moving closer and wrapping an arm around her

"well even when I came to pixie hollow, id never gotten over the memories" she said, refusing to make eye contact again

"what do you mean?" milori asked

"its hard to explain without showing, but theres something else I should tell you before showing you but its so hard to talk about" she said as tears sprung to her eyes

"clarion for the love of god, I love you, you need to trust me more. please, you can tell me anything and everything" he spoke while lifting her chin up and forcing her to make eye contact

"at the same time I was being bashed at home, I would get bullied at school. constantly. mainly about the other things that happened at home" she said as tears leaked out of her eyes

"wait, what 'other things'?" he asked

"my dad always got drunk and sometimes he would hurt me, but other times h-he w-o-ould" she started sobbing uncontrollably

milori said nothing, only hugged her closely onto his chest. after a few moments, he spoke up

"what is it clarion?" he said in a comforting tone

"he would make me do _things_ " she spoke, then continued to cry.

she didn't have to go into detail for him to know what she meant.

"clarion that's horrible, but where does that fit in with what I asked about?" he asked, still hugging her

she stood up infront of him. "milori this is really, really hard for me, so please don't.. do anything dumb" she spoke

"of course not my love" he said

she took a deep breath, and pulled down her pants. milori gasped. there were hundreds, possibly thousands, of scars on her thighs, legs, ankles, everywhere.

"i thought if I made my body disgusting, he wouldn't want me" she spoke wiping away tears

milori was still in shock. _how could she do this to herself? shes so beautiful._ he thought.

"when was the last time you did it?" he spoke, not looking at her eyes, but still her legs

"about the time of the freeze" she sat down next to him, her pants still off.

"why haven't you told me earlier?" he said hugging her as close as possible.

"i hate it" she started crying, again "it looks disgusting, and I knew you wouldn't want me if you saw it"

"no of course not! youre still beautiful, no matter what I will always want you" he said in a comforting tone

she shook her head "not if you saw the rest" she stood up and took a few steps away

"what do you mean _the rest_?" he asked

she took a deep breath "well I might as well show you" she said "but please, don't freak out"

"i wont. im going to be there for you" he smiled

she took off her underwear, and revealed more scars. from her underwear line to her lips, there was not a single bit of clear skin. only scars, layer on top of layer on top layer of deep purple scars.

"this is why I wont do anything. I doubt you would even want to look at it, let alone touch it" she said, walking to her bed and pulling the blanket over her exposed half.

milori was trying to think of what to say, but he was speechless.

"clarion.. you are still beautiful. nothing will ever change that, and trust me, I would do more than touch you" he said getting under the covers next to her

"i highly doubt it' she said looking away

"oh do I need to prove it?" milori said grinning

clarion cocked and eyebrow at his words.

milori smiled and lowered his head under the covers, and to where clarion said he wouldn't want to look at. not going into detail but you can probable guess what happened, and after that clarion was confident enough for them and milori to make love, without her getting worried or upset.

hope you liked it :)


End file.
